


脸盆冰镇西红柿

by LUyeaha



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佳昱户晓五冰店
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUyeaha/pseuds/LUyeaha
Summary: 两个人一起奔赴战场，最终只有蔡程昱一个人爬回来。





	脸盆冰镇西红柿

“佳哥！”

惊醒之后猛然起身的眩晕，眼前的一切都看不真切。手指把被角攥得一片褶皱，有汗珠顺着鬓角下颌落在领口和军绿色的被褥上，浸染开一片片的花。

是梦啊。是梦啊。蔡程昱抬手遮住眼睛，径直向后倒下，后颈的冷汗都蹭在枕头上。

窗外的阳光亮得刺眼，蔡程昱闭着眼睛在过分宁静的世界里找声响。

是梦吗？未免太真实了。  
子弹穿过战友的身体，绽开的血肉打在脸上。被散落的尘土覆盖的头盔，鲜血染红的旗帜，还有马佳枪尖挑起的星光。轰炸机的嗡鸣冲锋枪的声响都在梦里遥远得不太真实，他记得马佳还跟他说了什么。梦境定格在马佳的背影上。

 

佳哥说了什么？蔡程昱睁开眼睛，正中午的阳光透过玻璃在眼前一晃。

宿舍的木门吱呀一声，有人带着初夏的热意风风火火得闯进来。  
“程昱！醒醒了!今天炊事班去买菜，老乡家的大番茄！给你挑了俩最大的！”搪瓷盆磕在木桌上清脆的响了一声，“快来吃！买菜那老王可把我一顿好骂！”

“佳哥？”蔡程昱愣愣得站到桌子前，抬手在马佳胳膊上摸了摸，是真的，没做梦，还带着热气儿呢。鼻尖上还有滴汗珠没擦掉，蔡程昱揪着袖口给他佳哥抹了抹，忽然就开始嘿嘿得傻笑。

“嘿嘿啥呢？睡一觉还睡傻啦？”马佳把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，从搪瓷盆里挑了更大点的那个塞到小蔡手里，“快吃快吃，老乡家自己种的，我拿井水给镇上，那味道甭提了，你佳哥独一份儿！”

“嘿嘿，真甜！”蔡程昱笑没了眼，吃的嘴巴一圈都是红红的瓤。马佳在他头顶短茬上呼噜了一把，“热成这样还揪着你那大棉被不放呐？过几天武工队该来装凉棚了，太阳晒不进来就能凉快了。”说着一口咬掉半个大番茄，吃得也是满嘴留汁，吸溜吸溜的，“再不装，这玻璃都烤化了快！”

这个季节还没有知了叫，蔡程昱在悄悄降临的静默中看着他佳哥的侧脸，红顺着脸颊爬到了耳根，活脱脱一个大番茄。

佳哥真好啊。小蔡抱着半个番茄窃喜，还好看，我们佳哥好看着呢。也没人说他不好看。蔡程昱悄悄掐了下自己，好像没掐到隔着裤子一点也不疼。这都想着什么乱七八糟的呢。

文工团的女演员说他好看也不行，这人我一个人的。  
哎呀，蔡程昱你还想！

马佳自然是不知道暗自偷笑的小番茄占有欲旺盛的心路历程，就眼见着小番茄往熟透的方向发展。“这咋了啊？热的？”马佳抬手摸摸小番茄的额头。

 

“没有没有，不热!”蔡程昱鬼使神差一个激动直接抓住了马佳的手，手上还占着番茄汁呢，就这么黏黏得牵在一起。

小蔡吓得直接表演了一个原地熟透，马佳反手把黏糊糊得那只手握住，另一只手在人脸上捏了捏。“我说这想啥事能红成这样呢。早说啊，还让我们小蔡先动手？“

“没有没有不是不是！“”蔡程昱！“”到！唔……“

番茄确实很甜，马佳把小蔡抵在桌子上逼着他张嘴，舌头在唇齿间扫荡。马佳身上的短袖就蹭着蔡程昱的鼻梁被甩出去，小蔡身上军绿色的衬衫着实难解，兵哥哥惊人的肺活量配着不怎么灵巧的双手，衬衣脱掉了马佳才放开小蔡，吻得人头晕脑涨。

马佳拉上了窗帘，眼前突然漆黑一片，蔡程昱牵上马佳的手，不管不顾得十指紧扣。  
“佳哥。“  
“没事啊 ，那玻璃太亮了。“

蔡程昱被马佳引着倒在木板床上，褥子铺的不厚，两个人的重量压上去一阵吱呀乱响。

 

大中午的，拉了窗帘也黑不到哪里去，马佳跪在蔡程昱身侧，牵着的手也没放开，蔡程昱悄悄盯着马佳单手拆皮带扣。

皮带还没从扣里抽出来，蔡程昱脸就烧的像五六点钟的火烧云，任命的闭上眼一动不敢动。

感觉跪在身侧的人动了动还有衣物落地的声音，一双手扣在了自己的裤腰上，装死的小蔡立马握住马佳的手腕。  
听到黑暗中马佳的笑声，蔡程昱直接在马佳手腕上掐了一把。  
“不许笑我。“  
“没笑你，以为你睡着了呢。“然后他又笑了两声，还晃了晃蔡程昱掐着他的手。

马佳由着小孩掐着自己手腕，干脆利落的把小番茄扒了个精光，由不得小蔡欲拒还迎，马佳直接在蔡程昱锁骨上咬了一口。

都是二十多岁的大小伙子，下手下口都稳准狠，没什么章法力度的一阵乱啃惹得小蔡躲来躲去。  
“哎呀……佳哥你别闹。“蔡程昱滑泥鳅似得在马佳身下扭来扭去，马佳嘴都不知道往哪下。

“祖宗你别乱蹭了成不成？”蔡程昱停下来才意识到抵在大腿上的是怎么回事，瞬间就停下了动作，看着他佳哥还有点委屈。  
“佳哥我不动了……你，你来吧。”

小蔡也确实没在乱动，双手颤颤巍巍得搭上他佳哥的肩膀，又紧张又兴奋得给他佳哥肩头按出几个红印子来。马佳嘴角都快扯到耳朵根，往上蹭了蹭去寻黑暗中蔡程昱闪闪发亮的眼睛。

温热的嘴唇描摹着眉心到双唇的轮廓，马佳右手从胯骨开始顺着肌理把细长的一双腿盘上自己的腰间。文工团的台柱子身量漂亮，看着脸上肉嘟嘟的，一双腿是又直又细又长，马佳舍不得撒手在膝弯处揉了一把。  
“瘦了。”

说着马佳也没离开蔡程昱的唇，蔡程昱刚想反驳就把这两个字带着他佳哥的气息吞了进去，喉结滚动了一下，一口气直烫到心里。

手指带着冰凉的膏体探进少年隐秘而青涩的部位，蔡程昱搂着马佳抖了一抖，也不知道是害羞还是害怕，悄悄把脸埋进马佳的颈窝。  
“程昱，难受么？”

蔡程昱没说话，摇了摇头蹭着马佳的肩膀，默许了马佳的动作。  
腰肢随着马佳的动作小幅度的摆动，蔡程昱脑子里一片空白，他也不清楚这个动作是不是能取悦马佳，但他想这样，他想让马佳更大范围得将他包裹住，哪也不去，马佳也不离开他。

意料之中得灼热如期而至，蔡程昱却再没听到马佳的声音，一点点被撑开填满的仿佛是他的错觉，抱着他的那双手臂好像在一点点消失，他飘起来，马佳比他飘得更远。

一瞬间慌了神，蔡程昱不管不顾得去迎合马佳，双手死死搂上马佳得脖颈，动作带来的痛感几乎将他扯碎了把心脏露在外面，他去寻马佳的唇，想热一热被吹凉了的心。  
窗外得太阳好像被谁遮住了，拉了窗帘得室内忽然一片漆黑，马佳的双唇在黑暗中跟蔡程昱捉迷藏。

下身撕裂得痛激得他清醒，他寻不到马佳的唇，梦境里的爆炸声响起，蔡程昱的耳边一阵嗡鸣。战场、枪、血，走马灯似的过。还有马佳。  
“佳哥，佳哥。你跟我说说话……你喊喊我。”

马佳好像从他身体里退了出去，蔡程昱不清楚，疼痛的感觉还在，他伸手一阵乱抓，好像抓到了马佳的手臂，握着没有真实感。  
可是热源没了，周身都是冷。  
蔡程昱喊着马佳，压抑的哭腔从每一个字里溢出来，泪水早就落了满脸。可是没有人回答他。  
“佳哥！……佳哥！“

有温热的手擦去了蔡程昱脸上的泪水，就那一点点的热抓着蔡程昱的心脏，牵着他整个人往那里走。  
那双手离开了脸颊，那个热源走了，一切都亮了起来。蔡程昱不敢闭眼，他寻着那个热量，他要佳哥回来。

窗帘被拉开了，熟悉的身影就站在窗边，跟梦境里持枪的背影逐渐重合。  
马佳回了头。  
蔡程昱望进马佳眼睛，那点点光亮，是蔡程昱心中将死的太阳。

 

“程昱。“  
“我爱你。“  
“活下去。”

是那夜的最后一句话，是背影定格前的最后一分钟。蔡程昱想起来了，马佳说爱他，马佳要他活下去。

马佳走了，带着鲜红的旗帜和枪尖挑起的星光。  
“佳哥！！！！马佳！！“  
蔡程昱要去追，可眼前的一切逐渐模糊，隐约有白光在闪。他用力一挣，极速下降的失重感扯着他坠入黑暗，永远离开那些炙热温暖。

“蔡老师？蔡老师？”  
小战士替蔡程昱擦了额头的冷汗，扶着他坐起身。  
“该吃药了……不能再不吃了，您伤还没好。”  
“您……又梦到战友了？他们……他们都是战斗英雄。您也是。”

蔡程昱抬手抹了把脸上的泪水，示意小战士把药放下，又让他端走桌上放坏了的番茄。

“是，他是英雄。”

你只身舍命赴了沙场，我却连一句道别都没能送你。

从今往后，我若见到星光如那夜璀璨，红旗如那夜飘扬，我就当是你来看我。

那时我再唱喀秋莎给你听。

马佳  
我也爱你。


End file.
